World War 3 and Midnight
by Ruzai Nokemono
Summary: A friend inspired this story and it is mainly about her Role Playing character. This is a love and action adventure fanfiction. It is rated teen for mild language and sexual andor gruesome scenes.
1. Section 1: The Crash

Disclaimer by Ruzai Nokemono:

Ok so this is my first post on so be honest when and if you read and review. This is my first non-anime fan fiction so I'm new at it. This story is rated teen for strong language and mild sexual and/or gruesome scenes. The story is being told from the point of view of the poster of the name and date (check key after monolouge by Alex). Enjoy and remember to review. Thanks.

My name is Alex, I am a soldier of the US Army. My rank is a Major. I'm from Goldonna, Louisiana of the USA……..or at least that's what my dog tags say.

As of 2 months ago I was thrust into a new war with the Japanese. Japan has bombed New York and Washington DC and several other major cities in the US. I never thought it would happen but it did, it is World War 3.

The year is 2010 and not much has changed since 2006, everything was going fine between Japan and America, until Japan suddenly attacked the US all at once. I was drug into this hell hole of a war by my friend thinking it would be over quick and swift with new technology, we were wrong….

Its been 2 months since that day and I have moved from an Second Lieutenant to a Major due taking down many bomber plains with my suggested plan to the Colonel of my division. As of now I'm in a helicopter headed straight for the center of the war in Japan. I have 3 other soldiers with me besides the pilot, I am their leader. One a close friend the same one that drug me into the damned war, he is my tandem partner, or otherwise known as Bravo but I just call him DJ.

The other 2 consist of a woman and another man. The woman pushed herself into my squad demanding I take her, I tried to resist but it was useless she wouldn't listen to reason. Her name is Midnight, or that's what she has me call her. Stealthy, deadly, she doesn't talk much, and acts as if she has nothing to lose. The other man is someone that was assigned to me by the General. I don't know him all that well and he seems to not want to be here, who would? His name is Gene. And this…is Hell on Earth.

((Key: A name, date, and maybe a time will be at the beginning of each section. The name is the person who is telling that part of the story from their point of view.))

Alex: 3-11-2010

I spoke over the loud noise of the helicopter going over the plans with the squad. "Midnight, I want you to disable the security temporarily. They'll notice if its off for too long." I said and Midnight just gave a small nod. "Gene, I want you to help DJ make a distraction so we can have a clean insertion." I continued. Gene looked at me and asked "What kind of distraction? A grenade, a firefight, what?".

"DJ, you help him to set up a few timed grenades." I said in reply. "Right." DJ said.

"I don't want any screw ups, if we don't take out this bunker, then things could go wrong and fast." I said with a half scolding, half worried look. "You're one to talk Alex. If I recall you screwed up last time." DJ said with a bit of a smirk. "Bite me damn it, I saved your $# didn't I?" I said in reply to his smart$# remark. Any other officer would have demoted him but that wasn't the time for that and plus DJ was always like that.

We had had a run in with a small Japanese squad in a forest on US soil a week ago. DJ got pinned down whenever I didn't notice he wasn't behind me anymore. I was the only one to go back for DJ because the other 2 where escorting a hostage to the extraction point. I ended up taking out the Japanese squad with a grenade, which I had told my squad not to use due to forest fires. I wasn't about to lose a man though, it was either him or the forest, sometimes you have to make those choices in life.

The pilot yelled back to us that we would be arriving at the camp in less than 10 minutes. We nodded and sat back, and it was quiet except for the noise of the rotors of the chopper going. My mind drifted off to guns and swords and then somehow to women. I guess it was because of Midnight. I didn't have anybody back home so I figured it didn't really matter if I died or not just as long as I was doing what I thought was right.

Suddenly we heard the pilot scream "Oh crap!" and the helicopter veered to the left quickly and we heard a loud beeping. DJ knew what was happening and grabbed a sniper rifle and went to the door holding on to the hand rails and looked for whatever was shooting at us. I could see a large streak of smoke out the door as I got up off the floor, apparently an anti-air missile had been shot at us. "We're in deep crap Alex! They have a lock on us and they have 3 anti-air trucks down there!" DJ yelled back at me. I ran to the front and the pilot was struggling with the controls to avoid the missiles. A missile was shot from straight in front of us and the pilot pulled back and we went upward but the missiles tail hit our choppers tail and we started to lose altitude fast. "Screw this, I'm gone Alex!" DJ and Gene yelled as they jumped out of the helicopter and parachuted down to the ground by a canyon. The pilot lost his nerves and pushed past me and grabbed the last parachute and jumped as Midnight tried to stop him but it was too late. I could have sworn I heard that coward of a pilot scream "Its every man for himself now!" as he jumped. Midnight and I looked at me with an oh sh look. I on the other hand didn't plan on going down so easily. "What now dang it!" Midnight yelled franticly. I didn't say anything and I grabbed the controls and pulled up as hard as I could and we started to glide but we were going at least 75 miles an hour just over the canyons floor. I spotted an ledge to our right and I jumped up grabbed Midnight by the arm and jumped onto the ledge and we rolled through various plants and finally came to a stop.

Midnight stood up saying "Holy crap that was close.". I stood up and brushed the dirt from my shirt and pants and said "I'm gonna sue the helicopter company if I get out of this damned war. Not putting enough parachutes in like some idiots.".

I looked up as a huge explosion filled the air behind Midnight, she turned around as well to see. Midnight turned back around and started to walk up past me. I turned and started to follow her. She knew what she was doing, she was planning to regroup like everyone is told to do.

I didn't say anything as she tried her radio for DJ and Gene. I think it was that I was more entranced by the way she looked walking into the setting sun. Her hair which was long for a soldier flapped and flitted in the wind and she turned and looked at me as she stopped. "What?" Midnight asked as she looked at me curiously.

I had a stupid look on my face I suppose and I straightened up and said "Nothing, I was just thinking.". "Well they aren't responding so they have to be like 5 miles away or dead. But I doubt that Gene would die so easily." She said confidently as we started to climb down onto the floor of the canyon.

We ended up walking a good 3 miles before stopping and setting up camp with what we had. All our stuff was in the helicopter which was now nothing but a smoldering pile of ashes and metal.

"God this sucks." Midnight said as she sat against a large boulder. I didn't say anything but agreed with her. A moment of silence passed and Midnight spoke again "Look….I…uh want to thank you for not abandoning me.". I gave a small "Its ok." as I struck a match and lit the fire. I sat against the wall of the canyon and asked "Haven't I told you people I'm not leaving anybody behind no matter what?". Midnight paused and said "Well yeah but its just I didn't really believe you when you said it. I've been abandoned plenty of times so I don't tend to pay attention to statements like that.". I pulled out a flask and offered a drink to her. "Its wine, a good Pennsylvania one. I may be an $# sometimes but I do enjoy the finer things in life.". She gave a small "Thanks." as she took it and took a drink and handed it back to me. "I don't drink much but that is good." She said with a bit of a smile.

I took a drink and put the flask away again. "So, Midnight…I've been wondering….why did you push your way into my squad?" I asked reluctantly. Midnight sighed and said "Its Gene, he and I are engaged. I just didn't want to get separated is all.". I crossed my arms and stretched my neck and said "Well at least you have somebody.". She looked up at me curiously not knowing exactly what I meant. "So you don't have anybody waiting for you back home?" She asked. I shook my head no. "I only have family at home, but they don't really worry about me all too much. Not since I left home in 2006 after graduating high school." I said. "I'd rather not talk about my family, they're the whole reason I joined the army. I had to get away from them." Midnight said as she pulled her knees up to her chin. I didn't say much after that, Midnight ended up falling asleep and I ended up watching her sleep until about 12:30am. Women's uniform for the army wasn't much different from men's, all camouflage. Midnight was wearing a hat and somehow it hadn't come off in the fall. Baggy boot cut pants with combat boots and a thick camouflage shirt. Midnight carried a backpack but was now using it as a pillow. I ended up falling asleep myself after putting out the fire.

---------

I'll post more if I get reviews. Thanks for reading -


	2. Chapter 2: Making way to a haven

Midnight: 3-12-2010

I woke up with a start whenever I heard a rock slam to the ground. I grabbed my pistol and immediately pointed it at the where the rock had fallen from but nothing was there. "Gah, I'm getting jumpy." I said to myself as a lowered my gun and looked over at Alex. I was 2 ranks lower than him but he didn't seem to act like it much. I stood up and looked around for any Japanese enemies and finally concluded there were none. I took a good look at Alex and saw he was sleeping pretty soundly so I decided to go off and take a bath, since I hadn't had one in the last 2 days. I walked just down the stream and found a cove and I undressed to nothing but my bra and underwear and got in. The water was cold as all stuff but what would you expect in the middle of fall? I washed the blood and dirt from me and got out and wiped as much of the water I could from me and dressed in my uniform once again. I walked back to the camp we had set up and Alex had woken up and was checking his clips for his M-16 and 9mm when I came up. "Morning." I said. He replied by asking "Morning, have a good sleep and bath?". I thought for a second he had been watching me. "You were watching me!" I asked with a tinge of anger in my voice and he looked up at me and flinched back a bit. "So you were!" I nearly screamed. "Now hold on Midnight, I wasn't watching you, I just figured as much since you were gone and hadn't taken your stuff with you." He said as he went back to checking his ammo. "Fine, but if I find out you were watching me, I'll kill you." I said half jokingly. "I wasn't watching you, I haven't even gotten up from this spot ok." Alex said with a serious tone. I started to believe him, he didn't seem to be the kind of guy that would really care, I mean he's never even made an advance on a woman as far as I know. Alex stood up and put his gun case over his shoulder and asked "Ready to get going?". I shook my head yes and we started to walk even further down the canyon toward where DJ and Gene had landed.

About a mile down the path nothing was said so I decided to break the ice by speaking. "So what's the reason why you joined?" I asked curiously. "You know DJ right? He's the whole reason why I joined, for some reason partially unknown. Part for money and the other part I'm not all to sure why, I guess at the time it sounded like a good idea since I had recently been fired from my job for some bullcrap some little punk pulled and I was blamed for." He said not looking back at me. "Well, now that we're here we may as well get used to it." I said trying to offer a bit of comfort but it didn't seem like it did much since he didn't reply. Another quarter mile and the radio started to crackle and Alex picked it up and listened carefully. "Make out anything?" I asked.  
We kept walking as he spoke into the radio asking if DJ and Gene if they heard him. He finally put the radio back on his belt and said "Nothing, knowing DJ he probably isn't up yet, he'd sleep through a tornado.". "That bad of a sleeper huh?" I asked and he gave a nod yes.

Another mile and we made small talk, stuff like what we liked and old friends and the current situation. Alex wouldn't make long winded answers unlike Gene. Alex explained what he meant and then would shut up. Maybe he was sorting through thoughts, or maybe he was planning something, I couldn't tell.

Alex finally stopped and sighed sitting on a rock saying "God dang it this isn't getting us anywhere.". I sat beside him and asked "Well what do we do now?". He gave another one of his extremely short answers "We go up.". I looked at him curiously and asked "Up?". He then replied by explaining what he meant. "We climb up the canyon wall and hike to the nearest US camp. While we look for DJ and Gene of course." Alex said as he took out his canteen and took a drink of water and I did the same since it didn't seem like a bad idea. We stood and we started to climb the wall nearest us after checking out GPS's and determining where the nearest US camp was. We were about half way up when I started to make small comments about my hands starting to hurt from the jagged rocks. He didn't seem to be bothered by them, but he also didn't say much either. My line was hooked around his waist meaning each others life was in the others hands. I didn't exactly like depending on others but I had no other choice, it was either fall to my death or depend on him to save me. And I'm glad he was there by the time we got to the top. About 3/4ths of the way the rocks seemed even more jagged than ever and I lost my grip when one cut my hand deep when I slipped. I fell and the line jerked and rocks flew as I dangled hundreds of feet above the canyon floor. I gulped and he asked if I was ok and I said yes. Alex turned and grabbed the line beginning to swing me towards the wall again and I finally caught my grip, even if it was painful. Alex looked down a few times making sure I was ok. A few minutes later a cloth fell on my head and I grabbed it. "Use it to climb." Alex said turning his head back upward.

We finally reached the top of the cliff and the cloth was covered in blood from my hands. I handed it back to him saying "Thanks. Once again I owe you my life.". He looked at me with a stern look and turned back around and started to walk and he said "You owe me nothing Midnight.". I followed him and as he walked, I watched his feet and noticed a few drops of blood drop from his hands. I hadn't noticed it until now but the rocks I was climbing on were redder than usual. It wasn't the rocks that made it red it was his blood. Whenever he held on when I slipped his hands were cut deeper than mine were. I started to say something but decided not to remembering the stern look he had just given me. I didn't know if he was mad at me or not. If he was mad then he wouldn't have said that I didn't owe him anything. Alex flung the blood from his hands and looked back at me and I looked away. His eyes went wide and he pulled out his pistol and I ducked and he shot 3 bullets and I heard a scream and a thud. Alex kept his gun at the ready and walked over to the man the had just shot. "Not dead yet I see.." Alex said as the Japanese man grunted in pain as he reached for his rifle and I came running up with my pistol at the ready and I looked around for more but didn't see any. Alex kicked the gun away and looked down at the man and the man said something I didn't understand, it was Japanese. Alex lifted his gun and pointed it at the man and responded in Japanese saying "Giseisha no senso." and Alex shot the man in the head and I looked away quickly. The statement that Alex made wasn't English of course it was Japanese and when translated it means "Casualty of war.". Alex picked the dog tags of the man up and read and then snatched one off the chain and put it in the man's mouth and he took the other one. "What's that for?" I asked half curious, half not wanting to know. Alex walked by coolly and responded "I need it for retribution.". I had no idea what he meant but I had a feeling I had better not ask.  
I followed Alex to the nearest camp or what we thought was a camp. It was nestled in the middle of the woods by a nice sized stream. We got there and the tents had bullet holes in the tents and we could see signs of a struggle and blood splatters all over the camp but no bodies. Alex frowned and said "Bet they took them as examples.". "That's horrible, you mean some of them were still alive?" I asked. He shook his head yes and bent down and looked at the amount of blood on the ground. "Its fresh but its not enough to die from." Alex said as he stood back up and walked over to the medical tent and walked in and came out with a bandages and he threw me some and I put them on my hands. He bandaged his own hands and then looked around and said "No wonder they were wiped out, this is a horrible place for a camp.". The camp had a stream by it but was surrounded by hills. "Whoever picked this place is an idiot." Alex said as he put his hand on the table beside him and it happened to fall on a pump action 20 gauge shotgun. Alex checked to see if it was loaded and it was. A voice came from behind us saying "We live with…geniuses.". Alex and I whirled around and I pointed my pistol at the man that spoke. He was standing holding his bleeding shoulder and leaning against the medical tent's post. Alex had whirled around and pointed the shotgun at the man but then soon lowered it, I didn't put my pistol down though. The man spoke and said "Lady, I'd like to keep my nads ok. I've been shot before by this jack$# once before." the man smirked a bit as he spoke. "Bite me Zach." Alex said with a smile and he put the shotgun on the table and walked over to him and I lowered my gun. "So you know this guy Alex?" I asked. "No dip Sherlock." The man said. Alex let out a "Heh" and then explained saying "I don't know him, I'm kin to this smart$#. He's my 2nd cousin but we feel a lot like brothers. His name is Zach.". "Oh ok." I said as a put my gun away and walked over and handed Alex the bandages he had given me. Both of them walked over to a table and Zach sat down and Alex wrapped his shoulder. "I almost lost…" Zach said with a somber tone. "Almost lost what?" Alex asked. "A rapier fight." Zach replied. "Cant win 'em all I guess." Alex said as he stepped back once he had finished wrapping the wound. "So you're a rapier fighter Zach? Are you good?" I asked. I was interested in swords but I didn't compare to these two as I soon found out.

"Alex and I used to practice different types of swords when we were younger. My favorite was rapier, his was katana and broadsword. It didn't matter how fast I was I could never beat Alex, it didn't matter, I don't know I guess he's just tougher or something. But I fought other people with rapiers and I could always win and never lost." Zach explained. "So you lost just now then. But to who?" I asked. "Don't know, I just know it was a Japanese rapier fighter. The only way I won is I got a hold of a gun and shot him. Hey if it works use it I say." Zach said. "So let me guess, you tried telling these idiots that this was a bad camp ground, they didn't listen, and they got attacked and you barely survived and got away. Am I right?" Alex asked. "Dead on. Bet most of them like Spiderman too, that would explain why they are so stupid." Zach said as he looked back at the rubble of the camp.


End file.
